


Quick on the Trigger

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Headcanons<br/>Prompt: Lee/any - He's so good with his mouth because he doesn't have staying power - singerdiva</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the prompt, exactly, but it was inspired by it.

"Gods, Lee!" Kara dragged him up by his hair. "We don't have time for that! Just frak me already!"

"But Kara, I-"

"But Kara nothing. I'm wet. You're hard. Quit wasting time."

Lee went to kiss her and she turned her head, then looked back at him. "What's the deal, Lee?"

"Something wrong with wanting to kiss you?"

"Of course not, Lee. But we have ten minutes. That's not enough time for romance. Just dip your wick already."

Lee sighed. "You're so crass, Kara."

She wrapped a hand around him and bit his bottom lip. "Hello, I'm Kara. Have you met me?"

Lee laughed. "So...just shove it in and get it on?"

"Less talking. More shoving."

"Fine."

Lee pushed in, taking his time, and Kara let him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. When Lee faltered, she jabbed at his ass with her heels. "Keep going, Lee."

"Dammit, Kara, you haven't-"

"And I'm not going to."

Lee stopped entirely, his brow wrinkling. "You mean this time?"

"No, Lee. I mean ever. Gods. Why are we even talking about this? Just get yourself off and -"

"I'm quick on the trigger, and you don't climax. Why haven't we had this conversation before?"

She grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him in deeper. "Sex feels good, Lee. What is there to talk about?"

Lee pushed his lip out in a pout, but frakked her harder. And faster. His hips stuttered and Kara licked up his jaw. "Just in time. Two minute warning."

Lee stepped back, pulling his shorts and flight suit up. "We're talking about this after CAP."

Of course they would. Kara wiped her mouth to cover her grin. Lee would totally take her not coming as a challenge, and if he couldn't tell she was lying...


End file.
